The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for mechanically processing bags, and more particularly relates to systems and methods for mechanically processing pliable bags containing relatively fragile products including but not limited to potato chips or the like.
As labor costs increase, there is an increasing need for the mechanical processing of products. One area where special problems have arisen is the mechanical processing of pliable bags including products which are of a deformable shape and especially which are relatively fragile including but not limited to potato chips and the like. Specifically, in developing a pliable bag processing system, various parameters must be considered. For instance, the product contained in the bag can significantly impact the manner in which the bags can be handled. For example, if the bags contain relatively fragile food products such as potato chips or the like which can be easily crushed, the processing system must safeguard against damaging the product contained in the bag.
In preferred forms, such processing systems include provisions for testing bags for acceptability and for packaging the acceptable bags into cartons or other types of containers. It can be appreciated that it is desirable that such systems mechanically process bags at the same rate the apparatus form, fill, and seal the bags and which are very reliable so as not to disrupt the production line. Although various automated bag processing systems have been proposed over the years and have exhibited at least to a certain extent advantages in efficiencies and overall associated costs, such prior systems have significant drawbacks depending on the particular system design and layout.